Cold Spring
by Eruwaedhier Telemnar
Summary: A series of different people's views on a simple scene... includes Mai, Zuko, and two OC's POV. Maiko shipping.
1. Mai

Mai sat on the bench, staring in silent contemplation as she gazed at the enclosed garden. She was so engaged in her thoughts, that her usually quick senses didn't hear the footsteps behind her. In fact, she didn't notice the sneaky Fire Lord until he had taken a seat next to her.

The Fire Lady was startled for a moment, but then her tension relaxed and she happily snuggled closer to her husband. It was unseasonably cold in the Fire Nation that spring, and she was very thankful for the heat that the Firebender exuded.

The couple sat in silence for several minutes, each of them content to take a small break from the pressures of running a government and a nation.

As Mai sat, she couldn't help but wonder how on earth she had managed to marry the Fire Lord. By conventional standards she was pretty, but she wasn't exactly fashionable. And her harsh and outspoken attitude where unheard of in high Fire Nation society. Her father was a self-made diplomat and politician who had no family history of wealth or fame. Yet it had been she who came out victorious in the battle for the young Prince's heart. She had been his girlfriend, endured the pain of separation, the horrors of prison, the jubilance of rescue, and the pain of rebuilding. And, when the time came for Zuko to take the throne, there was no question as to who would rule alongside him.

Although she knew that she shouldn't question love, Mai couldn't help but marvel at the fact that she had gotten so lucky. As a bitter wind blew against her face, Mai couldn't help but sigh contentedly. True, she didn't know how or why (Well, she had repeatedly been told her finer qualities by her husband, but she couldn't believe half of them.) one thing was for certain, and it was the only thing that mattered.

Zuko loved her.

**So, this is my first ever shot at fanfiction! Hope that you guys like it. Please review and tell me how to improve! This was written as a oneshot, however I think I might go and develop it more... **


	2. Zuko

Zuko wrapped his arm around his wife, brining her closer to him in a attempt to keep her warm. The Fire Nation did rest upon a series of volcanoes, but the capitol had a very high altitude and on top of that the sea could at times whip up snowstorms that could rival those in the South Pole. This year the winter had been very cold, and it seemed reluctant to release its grasp and let spring take over.

However, winter couldn't last forever, despite natures best attempts. Flowers were already starting to bloom, and birds were migrating back to raise their young. The onslaught of spring was most evident here in the gardens.

The young Fire Lord focused his attention on a tree in the garden that caught his eye. It was tall and graceful with thin, delicate branches. Tiny flowers that were pink around the edges and a deep purple in the center adorned the tree. Zuko thought that it was called a Black Cherry, and knew that the tree would eventually bear fruit sometime in the late spring or early summer. However, that seemed so far away. For at the moment, the tree was covered in frost, and small icicles sparkled in the dim sunlight.

Beautiful but slightly cold. That just about summed the tree up. As he thought about it, Zuko realized that the tree was very similar to Mai. For, just like the tree, she seemed to be a beautiful tree slightly encased in the eternal chill of winter...


	3. Bei Lin

Bei Lin picked up the dustpan, doing her best to corral the stubborn dust bunnies. She knelt beneath one of the windows that looked out on an enclosed garden, caged in by corridors on all four sides. By chance, Bei Lin looked out of the window, and quickly ducked down out of sight when she noticed the royal couple sitting together.

Silently praying to Agni that they hadn't seen her, Bei Lin continued to sweep the floor as she let her mind wander. Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai seemed to be decent folk, and she doubted that she would be reprimanded even if she was seen. However, she had heard plenty of horror stories from the older staff members about Fire Lord Ozai, and decided that she had better not push her luck.

As she continued her menial task, Bei Lin thought about the current Fire Lord and Lady. Both of them seemed larger than life to her, yet they were strangely down to earth. Unlike previous rulers, they both had proven themselves in battle on a smaller scale and had liven life as common people. That, she supposed, what gave them that earthier feeling. But, because they were made famous by the stories about the Great War, they had the texture of heroes.

Bei Lin's thoughts then turned to think of the couple as individuals. From what she had seen, Fire Lord Zuko was a passionate hothead with a kind streak, while Lady Mai was quiet and reserved, but not above angering. They balanced each other out quite nicely, she thought.

Bei Lin exhaled a dreamy sigh. She hoped that love would find her one day.


	4. Chun Fang

Commander Chun Fang strutted along the corridors of the royal palace. He passed the lavish murals in gold and red and the ornate carvings of flowers and dragons without a second glance. He himself was not above noticing such luxuries, but he did not relish the thought of pining for what he could never have. Besides, the palace was not in fact what he desired. He wished for power above all else, and the palace was only a physical manifestation of that power. No, his power lay in reputation and fear.

As he neared a series of windows looking out on a courtyard, he tightened his cloak about him. He had never seen such a cold spring. Ahead of him, a servant girl that was sweeping up scuttled out of the way and bowed to him in submission, avoiding his eyes as was protocol. Chun Fang smirked slightly as he passed her. He couldn't help but enjoy how nervous she seemed by his presence, he could practically feel the fright radiating off of her.

As he passed one of the windows, he chanced to look out onto the garden. What he saw literally struck the smirk from his face. The Fire Lord and Lady were seated on a bench together, with his arm around her shoulder and her head resting on his chest. Chun Fang continued to look out of the window just long enough to send them a very intense glare, and then quickly looked away as though he was nauseated. Although they were his monarchs, the military man felt a deep burning hatred for Zuko and Mai. The fools had halted the war when victory was so close, when he could smell the success of the Fire Nation in the air. He himself had been promised a large estate, and because of those two _children_ he had been deprived of his reward. He couldn't fathom how on earth people wanted to follow them- they had been teenagers for Agni's sake when they had come to the throne. Someone with real experience, someone who was willing to do what was necessary should be in charge. Someone like him.

The commander snorted, small bursts of fire issuing from his nose. His time would come, and it would some soon.


End file.
